twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass Drop
Description Bass Drop is a white male unicorn pony with black mane and tail, each of which have a single light blue streak. He is a serious but kind pony and is always willing to help others. He is a talented musician who makes a wide variety of music, but prefers dubstep. Background Bass Drop was born the son of extremely wealthy parents in Canterlot. He also had three older siblings, he all grew up to be a success in various well-paying fields. Bass often traveled, and still traves, with his parent across the world, even as far as Equina in the far east. There he met Shan Xing, and the two became fast friends. Bass grew up loving music, and soon discovered he had the ability to synthisize virtually any sound with his magic. He soon discovered that his name had a coincidal simliarity to the bass drop in dubstep music. He took to this new music with a burning passion, which earned him his cutie mark. However, because his parents always expected him to do something "proper" with his life, he allowed himself to be pressured into medical school. He later graduated third in his class, proving to be a very successful doctor. Soon, some fighting broke out, and Bass was drafted as a field medic. His platoon was inexperienced and suffered many injuries. This proved too much for the young stallion. As soon as his platton was rotated out, he quit. Bass Drop spent the next year as a traveling musician. At the end of the year, he made his way back to Canterlot and confronted his parents about his real wants. Having seen the error of their ways, they appologized and now fully support his ability. Shortly after a trip to Canterlot, he announched that he was leaving for a long while. It is unkown why he left or brought down his house, but he promished to return some day. After three months, he retuned from his trip, moving into a small house. Bass Drop currently spends him time making music and managing a dance studio, which he procured to save his fillyfriend, Valentine, from the oppressive managment. Skills Bass Drop is a very skilled musician. His magic allows him to create and recreate any sound he hears or imagines. He often records music in his studio, untilzing both turntables, synthisizers, and his magic. His favorite thing to do is create an extremely loud bass drop. Friends Slowhoof "Blues" Caesar - Bass's life-long friend has always been Blues. The two grew up together in Canterlot and often made music as a "band." Bronze Gear- Bronze also grew up in Canterlot, but as a poorer family of blacksmiths. While talkative, Bronze has proven to be a very loyal freind. Glados- Bass met Glados shortly after moving to Ponyville. Despite her oddity, Bass considers Glados to be a good pony and a good friend. When she was injured in an accident, which resulted in a concussion and temporary blindness. When he learned that no doctors were available, Bass willing revealed is status as a licensed doctor and treated her injuries. Shan Xing- Refugee and former member of the elite Lhong Dhua, Shan and Bass met when Bass traveled to Equina. Because of the Drop family's status, Shan Xing was assigned to protect them. When Shan ran way, he sought Bass out for shelter. Romance Ember Flare- Ember Flare was white unicorn who met Bass as she arrived in Ponyville. Ember would reveal her feelings for Bass, and the two began a relationship together. However, Ember soon disappeared without telling anyone, leaving Bass utterly heart broken. '''Valentine McGee- '''Not too long after his return, Bass met Valentine, a dancer, at one of his gigs. The two quickly fell in love, and have been going steady ever since. He recently moved in with her after a long and happy relationship. In a recent trip to Haywaii, he proposed to her, and the two are now engaged. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters